


The Resistance

by DoeAndOtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Males, Blood and Gore, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, Friendship, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, Resistance, Revolutionary War, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeAndOtter/pseuds/DoeAndOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'To fight and conquer in all our battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting' Sun Tzu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, thought I would upload it, my spelling and punctuation isn't the best, would love a beta if anybody fancies it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and the characters that are not cannon the rest belongs to Jk Rowling.**

* * *

 

Hermione realised that today was just going to be a typical shit day, perhaps the worst day of all, she had started to question her sanity around about the fifth time she entered into Azkaban prison, _madness they said, leave them to rot they said_. But Hermione couldn't, maybe it was her bleeding Griffindor heart, or maybe, just maybe she really had gone round the bend, to many times under the Cruiatus spell. _maybe it really had addled her brain._

Hermione knew what people where saying about her, what they thought about her. but it had been a while since she was a little girl so desperate to fit in, the muggle world hated her, the wizarding world hated her, _know-it-all, mudblood..._ The list could go on, but it no longer bothered her, no longer made her desperate to prove herself, she knew deep down that without her research and her know-it-all attitude that Harry Potter would have died perhaps as soon as first year.

She wasn't stupid after all, back when she was a young girl she was desperate for friends, compassion, just something. but she had learnt perhaps the hard way that these things didn't exist and if they did they didn't exist for her. so she put her head up, made people think she was a stuck up bore and wasn't worth looking at. and that was their mistake, and a fatal one at that.

Hermione wouldn't say she was a dark witch as such, she was very much in the middle, for she greatly believed their was no dark and white but a great in-between. after all Albus Dumbledore was apparently a leader and a lord of the light and look how that turned out, it was his greed and weakness that made him put the death ring on. it was due to him that so many died, _for the greater good my arse._

No Hermione wasn't insane in her thoughts, she had been used, _a_ _tool,_ a child soldier they had created, they being the adults, the care givers the people that should have been fighting this war. and poor innocent Hermione hadn't questioned it, she was just happy to belong, she had done everything they had asked, and when it was all over, when Harry Potter had killed the dark lord she no longer was of any use, no longer needed.

So being the good little girl that she is she decided to put her skills in the dark witches and wizards in Azkaban some she greatly believed after her research didn't need to be their at all. they where all young, much to young to really comprehend what they where doing, who they had been following and the consequences. well that's what Hermione told the wizengamot anyway. and the fools lapped it up like cats with a bowl of crème, either they just wanted her out of the way, or the few that had looked at her, and she knew exactly who they where, and where there 'loyalties' lay gave permission.

Hermione passed through the sign in point the guard a rotund fellow, his walrus like moustache wriggled as he grunted, some how he had sweat stains even in this diabolical whether his beady little black eyes barely looked at her,he just grunted for her wand, she slapped it into his hand her lip automatically curled up in disgust. and they wondered why their had been so many escapes, why it was so bloody easy.

she moved forward silently following the guard, a chill went down her spine at the silence, the guards didn't bother to speak, their hoods always up looking like Grimm's, Hermione supposed they where, once you entered after all, death was meant to take you.

The spray of the sea whipped around her robe as she trudged forwards, she was nervous, and for good reason. The wizards she was about to meet with was not a nice wizards after all. no he was dark, so very deliciously dark. and a part of Hermione, the fifteen year old Hermione was screaming for her to turn around, to go back, to come to her senses. but the twenty five year old Hermione, the one who had battled through a war, a war that didn't make a lick of difference told her to shut up and move forwards. she straightened her spine and with a look of aristicatacy that she had learnt from Draco she walked on, her occulmancy shields slamming down step by step.

One of the wizards she knew for sure was innocent, a one Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons. the man that looked at her with veiled disgust, but she knew from her contacts that the man was a spy, that he worked between two masters and in the end just like she, he was spat on and left to rot for his crimes. he may not like her but she knew he respected her towards the end, she had seen it in his eyes as they carted him of, not many respected her, so she took it upon herself to correct the wrongs of society and the best way to do that was to get a low profile job in the ministry a paper pusher as it where, the job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office was perfect, it gave her a route in claiming she needed to interview the prisoners to of course determine what dark items they had, and who better then the Hermione Granger who had helped destroy and find many of the Horcruxes. Kinsley bless his soul was naïve, he was perhaps the worst minister yet. he was so terrible that he often didn't see what was right in front of him. it would be his downfall. along with underestimating her and being like the majority of the pure bloods in thinking they where above everybody else.

"they are already in the room Miss Granger, I will wait outside" the guard bowed and stood sentient. I bowed back and wrapped by robe around me, my wand concealed in my boot along with several potions that where needed. I didn't have long and I knew I had to move quickly, their would be casualties, but then again there always where in war. and she knew that the war wasn't over.

The door was non descript, brown and rotting much like the rest of the prison. she raised her hand to the door lowering her magical core to feel the magic present, she withheld the sigh at the lack of wards, _really_ it was like they wanted me to break them out. her hand quickly went to her neck, reassuring herself that the port key was still their. this particular one was to take her back to Malfoy Manor, their she would collect another to the safe house. where Hermione Granger would not be Hermione anymore.

Hermione opened the door, letting it shut behind her with a resounding slam, the occupants inside didn't move a muscle other than their heads, which where all looking at me, scrutinising me, neither of them looked well, infact one Rodolphus Lestrange looked practically at deaths door his eyes where sunken in their sockets, his hair tanged and limp around his pale face. Hermione winced at his dead stare. she just hoped it wasn't to late, he want innocent per say, but he didn't have a lot of choice. the eldest in a prominent pure blood family, his father a hard, strict man who raised his children with a iron fist, then to be married to Bellatrix Black and incarcerated at the tender age of twenty five for twelve years. yes in her mind he deserved a second chance and she would give it to him. After all he had never directly hurt her and he had, had many chances.

The man sitting next to him equally manacled up was his younger brother Rabastan Lestrange, he followed his brother, in her mind was far to young to know what he was really doing, he looked equally as bad if she was going by the bruises that marred his face, she knew that the guards got a bit 'trigger' happy as it where but to see it always greatly angered her. you wouldn't torture a dying animal after all. he was only twenty when he was incarcerated.

She followed along noticing her old potions professor was lent up against Lucius Malfoy, even in a relaxed state he made her somewhat nervous like a witchling sitting in his class as he looked down his aquiline nose. next to Lucius was one Reuben Yaxley he was sitting at the end of the table his fathomless eyes showing no emotion what so ever, Antonin Dolohov, his close friend was next to him as apparently it has always been, well according to her resources that is. she all of a sudden when she met his eyes felt like she was out of her depth it caused her to automatically straighten her spine. She knew these wizards where more experienced then her, she knew that they could kill her before even blinking a eye.

Judging by the condition Yaxley was in he had a disagreement with someone, he was marred in bruises, both of his eyes where swollen and black, his nose evidently broken. Antonin was still staring, _what a wild card he was_ , however she knew, _well she knew now_ that he didn't try to kill her, in fact if she was correct in her research, the spell that he had hurled at her at the department of mysteries back in her fifth year was a diversion spell, one to 'play dead' as it where, she should have known, it had all the signs of spell meant to kill, the pain had been somewhat... unpleasant. However it didn't kill her and other than the thin scar that marred her chest she no longer felt any affects. She is no longer naïve enough to believe that a man of his age and skill couldn't have killed a small girl if he wanted to, whether he was silenced or not.

Hermione slowly made her way towards the empty seat that was provided and sat down, she didn't speak, she hardly dared breath, and she certainly didn't lower her hood, just like the other times she had visited the men she sat quietly and waited. She needed them, _no wanted them to trust her,_ she was well aware that her plan was insane, but she couldn't give up, Hermione Granger never gave up.

Just like one would approach a injured animal she made no sudden movements. she kept her gaze level and steady and her breathing as even as possible, show no signs of being afraid, she knew that they could practically smell fear, and it wouldn't do her any good for them to think her weak. Her contact had told them the password, they must realise by now that she is their contact for the 'resistance'. However Hermione was patient, she had to be because once she revealed herself their would be no way back short of Obliviating them. and she wanted to avoid that at all costs, call it a weakness of hers if you will but she didn't have fond memories of memory modification.

She was broken from her musing by a short cough, the voice sounded scratchy and dry as if it hadn't been used in a really long time, or he had had been screaming in despair for to long, as the Dementor's sucked out all his happiness, Hermione was sure it was the latter and the thought caused a pang in her chest which she hadn't felt since she was a child, the feeling of ... _Compassion_. It felt strange, almost foreign, she had after all learnt from the best in terms of how to shutter away most of her useless emotions. Compassion being a major one. It doesn't serve a purpose after all.

"The Otter swims freely" he rasped, his voice cutting up into chocking coughs, Hermione's mouth spread into a wide grin, the relief was tangible. She wanted to shout with glee like a 'dunderhead' he was so fond of calling pubescent children in his care, instead she composed herself and lowered her hood to meet the eyes of her old potion masters.

The otter swims freely indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/n: Just to let everyone know that Hermione will be obviously OOC in this fic. It will also be very AU. Warning, this fic is rated M for a reason. please if you are under eighteen do not read any further. There will be violence and scenes of a sexual nature from the outset. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**P.S: One thing that i hope to avoid is non-con, I'm really not a fan. It's not** **something I like reading myself or even thinking about.**

* * *

"Hello Master, its been a while" she bowed her head in respect and made sure to keep her voice low, not wanting to attract the attention of the guard outside the door, well not just yet anyway she thought to herself. Master Snape seemed at a loss for words, whilst Hermione was used to long silences with her taciturn master. His look of shock and disbelief was a little upsetting, not that she couldn't blame him, after all who in there right mind would believe that she. Hermione Granger resident bookworm and all round good girl was the leader of the underground movement, deftly named 'the resistance'.

"Herm...Hermione" he broke into a coughing wheeze, the words seemingly taking all of his strength. She made sure to keep her face schooled in his distress, her master was a proud man and any sympathy would not be met in a good light, even though she just wanted to in a uncharacteristic move take him into her arms and sooth him. She wondered where this thought had came from. She greatly respected the man yes, but she never had the urge to embrace him before.

She raised her finger to her lips in the universal sign for silence, she didn't need them to start hollering so guards came running. After all she knew she only had to wait patiently for them to not be a problem anymore. Hermione had it all planned after all, and if Theo had completed his mission successfully all the guards would have been giving a sleeping draught, after all there was no need for mindless slaughter, there had been to much of that during the battle of Hogwarts. And what a fuck up that had been she thought deftly.

She used the chance whilst he was coughing to take a look at the rest of the occupants in the room, whilst they all had varying degrees of shock, one look defiantly stood out, he was smirking. Not the type of smirk that Draco used to undermine and demean. But a smirk that says he knew all along. Hermione could feel her ire flair at the Malfoy patriarch and she silently thought of all the ways she would kill his son. If that was indeed how he knew. No one and she really did mean no one was supposed to know she is here after all.

"In a moment, you will hear a series of taps on the window, at that moment you will all need to move. No questioning me, no dallying and no noise is to be made. I hope you understand that your freedom is riding on you all behaving. I'm aware you all dislike me, trust me the feeling is mutual. However I need you, and you sure as hell need me." She took a deep breath noting that non of them had protested. Good she thought to herself. Stage two (get them on board) complete.

She absently reached into her left boot, she felt the vials shrunken down and hidden in the lining. She moved her fingers along reaching for a small blade. Using wand less magic she silently made it bigger, she looked up meeting the eyes of Rodolphus. This man she knew was a dab hand with a knife play. He enjoyed it and if the quirk of his lip was to go by he was very much looking forward to being reunited with his weapon of choice. The fact that it was such a muggle weapon was not lost on her.

"I need you to hold on to this, I trust you wont stab me in the back." He chuckled lowly, a tiny spark of glee in the depth of his eyes. This man she knew needed to be watched. He wasn't quite insane, not yet. But he wasn't far from it she could see it lurking in his eyes. After all she and him both knew insanity. Both had been on the receiving end of Bellatrix. their was something about that witch that once her magic had touched you, you where never the same again. She also knew that he had had years of abuse that made Hermione's torture seem like a picnic in the park.

Hermione raised herself from the chair and reached out towards him, maintaining eye contact she slowly put the blade against the elastic of his prison issued trousers. It felt uncomfortably intimate, and she could tell it was affecting him by the dilation of his eyes. She tampered down the blush she could feel creeping up her face, it wouldn't do to show the man she was just as effected.

"Miss Granger, have you lost your god-damn mind?" Master Snape sounded exasperated as he spat out the words in a low hiss. She raised her eyebrow seemingly channelling her master.

"Most assuredly, if I'm saving your cranky god-damn arse Master" She quipped, secretly grateful that he seemed his usual snarky self under the pale parlour of his skin and his defeated demeanour that practically screamed for death. He harrumphed and waited for my next move. the trust he put in her always warmed her heart. She knew he trusted very few people, respected even less. The fact that she had both pleased her immensely.

Hermione contemplated her next move. She assuredly felt like she was prey in a nest of vipers, they all where all steadily regarding her now with looks akin of distrust and disbelief. She just felt thankful that through it all her master had kept their working 'relationship' a secret. Not only from his two masters, but also from his friends who by all means deserve his loyalty above her.

It wasn't so much that she didn't trust him to not tell a soul, after all she hadn't but she knew how difficult it was to have two lives let alone three. The man simply outstand her. This is one of the main reasons she was doing this, this great risky breakout. She couldn't leave him to rot. The rest in her mind where collateral damage. If they survived that was great. If they didn't well, she wouldn't cry.

Hermione reached back into her boot, she felt around for one of the inconspicuously dull coloured potions. They had taken her a while to achieve the desired results. She needed the potion to be quick and affective. It was no use to her or them respectively to have to wait a age. Lifting one up of them up to the dim, she swirled the mixture around. The murky grey residue in the bottle sloshed around. It looked very basic, but she knew that this was the ticket to getting them out, especially past the Dementors and personnel of Azkaban.

"Are you aware of what this is, my master?" She shifted her gaze to lock with the familiar black depths of her master. The only show of emotion was a eyebrow cocked in inquisition. She knew she had his attention. "Do you remember sir, when I was studying to be a Animagus. I did my project on combining the affects with potions and charms respectively. But the formula wasn't sound proof?" I kept my gaze direct. I could see his clever articulate mind was joining the dots.

"Yes I remember... Is that... Did you manage to complete it?" He leant forwards momentarily forgetting he was shackled to the chair. I nodded and a wry grin came across my face. my master had often told me I could achieve anything if I just put my mind to it. And I could see the pride reflecting in his eyes. He was never one for verbal praise, but it wasn't needed with him. He would just lower his shields, and let his emotions seep out. In some ways it was more affective then blind praise that was often false.

I managed to make the formula force a Animagi transformation, this is your ticket out of here." I looked around making sure they where all following me. They seemed to lean closer, she was glad they where not as stupid as most people. The intelligence although clouded by slight insanity was clear in their eyes. "Animagi as I'm sure you are aware are not affected by the Dementors. Sirius Black was a good indicator of this, twelve years in Azkaban and he retained the majority of his sanity" she ignored the snort coming from her master, his infamous hatred of the man was still all to clear even after his death. "Their is also another potion. its a prototype at this stage. But who better to test it on then yourselves?" She let out a wry chuckle at their fearful looks. Seems like this last stint in Azkaban had dulled their shields. they would have to work on that.

"And prey tell, what is this other potion, seen as it seems you are more than adapt and brewing. My old friend does like his secrets" purred Lucius. He didn't look cross and Snape's duplicity, just intrigued. But with the elder Malfoy she knew that could be just as lethal. you didn't stay at the top of the dark lords favour by being kind. She almost snorted at the though of a elder Malfoy picking daisies and making the Death Eaters daisy chains, followed by tea and cake.

"Its a potion Lord Malfoy, that masks a magical trail, I'm sure you can see the advantages to such a feat." He licked his lips and titled his head, Hermione briefly wondered if his Animagus form will be a dog. She snorted for real then imaging a blond poodle, for if Malfoy senior was a dog he would defiantly be a pompous one. She was pretty sure he would be a peacock through.

She stood up and removed the rest of the potions from her boots, she was glad she had bought them now. Draco may be a smarmy git most, if not all of the time but, he sure knew his clothes. She didn't know what that said about him. She would reflect on that at a later date.

she moved closer to her master, removed the cork on one of the vials and wafted it under his nose. He inhaled, his nostrils faired slightly before he gave a minuet nod. She pored the light green mixture onto his tongue, three drops was all that was needed. She was unsure what the affects anymore would have. She noted the slight wince and gave a apologetic shrug, which he returned with a glare. Taste had not been on the agenda when she was frantically making the formula. It was not a potion for mainstream. She dreaded to think of the damage that could be revoked with such thing as magical invisibility. It's something the dark lord would have favoured.

Hermione took note of his appearance at a closer range, he looked unwell, severely malnourished. But luckily the potion hadn't seemed to have a negative affect, the next potion she would administer was the Animagus potion. She knew her master didn't need it. He had mastered it himself, however in order for the others to follow, he would have to be brave solider who tested it first... Slytherin's. she sighed mentally, and wafted the second potion under his nose after un-corking it. He swallowed it down, the taste apparently better. either that or the last potion had burned of his taste buds.

He seemed to shimmer slightly. And then with a resounding pop a eagle owl was sitting where once a formidable potion master was. His sharp beak opened, a low hoot resonantly sounded. He ruffled his feathers, and absently pecked Lucius as if to say your next. Lucius seemed excited at the prospect now that it was proven. Hermione was unsure if it was the thought of freedom, being a animal or both.

Hermione scooted over towards the elder patriarch. She in a move much like with her master wafted it under his nose before he drank. she was aware from many a late night conversations with Snape that Lucius was a dab had at potions, and wasn't to be underestimated. She was also aware that he was very much a lord. her younger self scoffed at such a notion. but her elder and much experienced self knew when to ay her respect.

"My lord if you will" she murmured as he nodded his accent and tilted his head back. His once glorious main of hair somewhat dulled as it hung limp of the head rest. the three required drops hit is tongue. he seemed to have the same response as Snape, except he looked very much like he had sucked on a lemon. Oh how she wished she had a camera. The black mail material could last her years.

The second potion was offered again in the same manor. He shimmered and with a pop. Their nestled amongst the chains was a cockatoo. his head crest rose in curiosity. his head titled to the side much like his earlier self. She bit her lip trying to supress her laughter, but failed as giggle escaped. He warbled and jumped onto the table. His head nodding to Snape as nestled in to preen his feathers.

Hermione shook her head and attempted to get her self control back, she would have to have a transfer the memory into a pensive later for the enjoyment of his family. she walked around until she reached Antonin the stoic man was unnerving, he didn't move a muscle he just stared, his eye-brow raised in a very 'snape-eresk' way. as she uncorked one of the flasks and repeated the same gesture, wafting it under his nose. She didn't want to assume he didn't know a calming draught from a pepper-up potion. Such mistakes could get one killed after all.

She gestured for him to tilt his head back, again he raised his eyebrow but this time he looked her up and down, curiosity was burning in his dark eyes, she felt herself flush under his perusal. There was something very dark and seductive about this man, she was yet unsure whether she liked it or not. He was so very different form the men her age. And his perusal was undoubtedly not as innocent of that of her master. She was glad when he titled his head back, her fingers grazed his chin, the bristles scratched against her skin as she administered the three drops. She tried to suppress her shiver at the feeling. She absently wondered what his facial hair would fee like in other places, and quickly dampened down such thoughts. _Merlin where had that came from_.

She uncorked the second bottle and waited for the desired permission. This was certainly one man she wouldn't take liberties with, she wondered what animal he would be. surly something big and scary. something carnivores for sure. He nodded his assent and she dropped the potion onto his tongue much like the first. She stood back not wanting to be in range as he shimmered, and with a pop there in all his splendid glory was a black panther. She would love to say she was shocked. But it just seemed so fitting. He was a glorious specimen with a sleek Onex coat, I reached out and touched his fur without even thinking, she felt a thrum of magic under her hand, much like a warm caress. She jumped as he purred much like a domestic cat. He looked up his eyes dilated, as a strange tendril of magic seemed to seep out of him.

Hermione panicked thinking she had some how over dosed him or worse he was allergic, when the strand of magic seemed to came towards her, she all of a sudden was unable to move, she was rooted to the spot, eyes wide and then with a resounding twang it connected with her chest and disappeared. She looked up feeling slightly strange. But nothing that immediately made her panic. Her eyes met that of Antonin, he seemed shocked, his eyes slowly blinked before he turned his head towards Yaxley. Yaxley looked over towards me after saying something seemingly with his eyes that only they seemed to understand, they both seemed resigned to something before he broke the silent communication by addressing me.

"Come on then darling, lets get this over with. although I hope to merlin I'm not a cockatoo." he winked, his lips cracking into a easy going smile. Strange she thought. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Antonin. She was glad though, that they where not bringing up whatever it is that just happened. She didn't think she could cope with the distraction at this later stage of the plan. She needed to focus, she nodded and showed her gratitude with her eyes, letting him know she was thankful for his subject change. She was unsure if the others in the room had caught the strange magical exchange, or if they could even see it. She hoped not. She knew however first hand, that magic could work in strange and mysterious ways. Magic guided you, and she truly believed that if magic directed her to someplace or somewhere or even to someone. Then it was where she was meant to be.

She moved towards him, uncorking the vial as she went. as she went to put it under his nose he shook his head. I stopped and raised a eyebrow, silently asking him if everything was okay. She wondered why he didn't trust her. After all everyone else in the room seemed fine. the Animagus potion was fool proof. It had been tested and tried, and no adverse affects had yet to be noted. He seemed to smile bigger at my confusion, I frowned and went to retort when he chuckled, it was low and deep masculine sound that made the hairs on her arms stand on end. He looked at me curiously, like one would look at a microns under a microscope.

"No darling, I'm going to trust that you wont poison me" Hermione tried to keep the shock of her face, she knew she failed miserably when he chuckled again. Honestly, she thought to herself, it should be a crime to look and sound so seductive. She wondered if it was a death eater requirement, she shook her head and reminded herself to concentrate as she indicated for him to tip his head back so she could administer the drops. He titled his head back. Unlike the previous two, much like Antonin he schooled his expression to the taste. Maybe she wondered absently that being in Azkaban for most of ones life, makes the taste buds react different.

Hermione having been satisfied all was well with the first dose, went to administer the second. She was curious to what he would be, but with the was he unnerved her she very much just wanted to get it over with. Maybe someone else should have been hear to get them out. She just knew that she was the least unlikely to do it. Not to mention she had access to places and people that no one knew about. She also very much only trusted herself to get her master out in one piece, she expected that if it was the other way around her master would be much the same. And he was by far much more paranoid, but for obviously good reasons.

With a resounding pop, by far the quickest transformation yet, stood a jackal. It suited him amazingly well as he seemed a bit like a joker. _There is always one_ _she_ _mused._ He creeped closer his legs slightly wobbly as he got used to having four legs. He snuffled and let out a strange rumbling sound. She raised a hand and went to pet him on the head, her hands glided through his short tufty hair. He rubbed his head against her palm to seemingly get closer when it happened again. Hermione didn't have a clue what was going on. Both Yaxley and Antonin seemed to know however, and she swore to herself that she would make sure that by the end of the evening she would at least get some semblance of knowledge at the situation. After all she absolutely detested not knowing something.

The magical tendril seemed to move closer, like a beaming missile, it seemed to almost connect and entwine with the other that resided in her chest, they twisted and whirled together and with a twang they snapped into her chest cavity, bodily manoeuvring her to take a step back to steady herself. The odd feeling creeped up again. A resounding warmth spread throughout her body. She felt complete and strangely happy. Just as she was about to ask what on earth was going on, it stopped. She could still feel it there in the back of her subconscious. But for now it seemed to sedate.

frowning she moved herself to look at the last two people within the group. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange she knew where the best at hand to hand combat. There knife skills second to non. These pair she would need to remain in human form. It was a risk she knew, as they could turn and stab in the back, literally, or be caught at any moment. But for now it would have to be a risk she took. She looked at them steadily in the eye.

She had one more potion bottle, a strong solvent that can eat through anything. It's components, much like acid could eat through steel and flesh like no business. She took a steady breath to steady her nerves. She didn't know how they would react to her having a substance that could potentially burn them in seconds. There was after all a good reason to being muggle born, access to chemistry and other sciences. Modern technologies that the wizarding world seemed to want no part of. But she needed to get them out of the chains, she wished wilfully that they where bound in rope. Because then surly, Yaxley and respectively Antonin could bite through them. She reached into her boot for the last potion. laying the vials of the previous substance on the table., she carefully scooted Lucius into her hand and he wobbled up to her shoulder peeking through her bushy hair in curiosity. She hoped fervently he didn't start nesting she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it.

She uncorked the bottle, moving her hands to indicate they should move back and stay out of reach. She poured a small amount on the vials to demonstrate, also handily destroying evidence of what she had administered just encase she was captured. She was at least content in know her faithful Master would be set free.

The vials sizzled into nothing within a blink of a eye, it smouldered and ate into the wood of the table. A hole formed and it dripped onto the floor and continued to sizzle ominously. She heard a low whistle, looking up she caught Rabastans eye. He had a wide grin on his face, he seemed to light up in boyish glee. Hermione chuckled. typical man loving destructive toys. It didn't seem to matter age, race or species.

"I'm guessing, that's our ticket to freedom princess" snarked Rodolphus, his voice sounded gruff and husky from disuse. I nodded and he quirked his lips. he sighed and after looking at his brother he nodded his head in accent. Maybe Hermione thought to herself, he realises that there isn't another way.

"It will have to be done at the last minute, I hope you understand the lack of trust" they both seemed to understand and amazingly didn't seem angry and the motion, mind you she thought they must be used to being unable to move and do anything.

Now all Hermione had to do was wait for the signal from her compatriots and she could set the ball in motion. But first she had to deal with the guard outside the door. She didn't relish killing in cold blood. But sometimes these things couldn't be helped. Lucius trilled as if he understood, she absently petted him and glanced towards the one lone window and waited.


End file.
